La historia de Erya Dúnion
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Se trata de la vida Erya, un elfo vanyar, que vaga por Endor en busca de redención. Incompleta.
1. Prólogo Un breve descanso

                             .-LA HISTORIA DE ERYA DÚNION-.

Una figura solitaria cabalgaba rumbo a Imladris por los eriales del norte, volvía de uno de sus viajes, aunque llevaba ya muchos años errando por la Tierra Media, tantos, que había perdido la cuenta, pero bien sabía que podía contarlos por Edades.

Pocos eran los que sabían de su verdadero linaje; quizás sólo Elrond Medioelfo, Señor de Imladris, uno de los más sabios eldalië que habitan ahora estas tierras, o la Dama Blanca de Lothlórien (a quién había conocido en su juventud en las Tierras Bendecidas) o Círdan el Carpintero de Barcos, Señor de Mithlond; pues en verdad, como el sobrenombre que había tomado lo decía, era el único de su raza en las tierras de Endor. Algunos, por sus cabellos dorados (que aun encerraban el brillo de una luz de oro) y su voz suave y melodiosa, que invitaba al canto, lo confundían con un elfo silvano. Otros, por la luz de sus ojos claros y su gran dominio de la Alta Lengua, lo tomaban por un Noldor. Y aun había unos pocos que lo creían un Falathrim o incluso un Sindar.

Pero todos ellos se equivocaban (excepto aquellos que lo juzgaban por un Alto Elfo), mas cuando se le preguntaba si pertenecía a una de estas casas o por lo extraño de su nombre, él simplemente se encogía de hombros y dejaba pasar la pregunta, permitiendo a quién le preguntaba que hiciera sus propias conjeturas. Pues el reconocer ante alguien su verdadera procedencia llevaría a la gente a hacerle más preguntas sobre su pasado y recordarlo le producía dolor, un dolor profundo provocado por los recuerdos de unos hechos lejanos y remotos en el tiempo, pero muy cercanos y presentes en su corazón. Y esos eran unos recuerdos que quería enterrar muy hondo y para ello había vuelto la Tierra Media, para expiar sus culpas, para acallar sus recuerdos, para olvidar el pasado entregándose a la causa contra cualquier mal; primero Morgoth, luego Sauron; a veces bajo las órdenes de algún Señor, otras (las más) en solitario, sólo él y su fiel caballo élfico, Yúkale de nombre (Crepúsculo Rojo, pues su pelaje era de un castaño encendido, y al galopar parecía una llama veloz que se extiende por los campos), contra cualquier perfidia.

Por todo eso había regresado a las tierras que le vieron nacer, después de haber conocido y contemplado la grandeza y beatitud de los Valar, después de haberse sentado a sus pies y haber unido su voz a la de ellos en los cantos sobre el Taniquetil y haber sido partícipe de sus pensamientos. Él, que había sido testigo de lo más alto y de lo más bajo y vil (de cuyos hechos había tomado parte), Erya Dúnion, el único Vanyar al este de los Mares que Separan, y estas son algunas de sus historias.

                                                      **********************

Cap 1º-. **Breve descanso**                                                              2.963 de la Tercera Edad del Sol

Erya cruzó el Vado y llegó al valle escondido de Imladris, aquella que los hombres llaman Rivendell, cuando el sol del atardecer se hundía tras las montañas de cumbres de nieves ardientes. Dejó que Yúkale eligiera el camino y el paso para descender hasta la Última Morada Simple al Este del Mar. Su montura cabalgó a un trote ligero, ora resoplando ora relinchando en respuesta a los caballos que ya lo saludaban desde los establos.

Erya se relajó en la silla, ya nada tenía que temer, aquel era un lugar protegido, seguro, donde el mal arremetía sólo para estrellarse contra las montañas que lo circundaban, sin más efectos que los rumores de la tormenta que llegaban a unas fronteras bien guardadas. Ese era el corazón de aquel "reino" y nada oscuro podía llegar hasta allí, a no ser que el Mal fuera quién dominara todas las tierras que lo rodeaban.

Respiró profundamente, paladeando los sabores y olores del postrero atardecer y sintió la brisa que acariciaba su rostro y mecía sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calma. Siempre era igual cuando volvía a Imladris, uno de los pocos lugares que le ofrecían consuelo, el único que lo reconfortaba por completo y reanimaba su cuerpo y su mente, vigorizándole de forma harto inesperada y misteriosa.

Las voces límpidas y claras ya llegaban hasta él en forma de hermosos cantos. Eran las voces de elfos jóvenes, sindar en su mayoría, que se regocijaban, reían y cantaban por cualquier cosa que alegrara sus corazones. Y esa alegría era contagiosa. Erya sonrió (pocas y raras eran las veces en que lo hacía sinceramente) y abrió los ojos a un cielo más oscurecido y allí, en lo alto, la más amada de las estrellas brillaba fuerte, desafiando la oscuridad celeste, aun sin luna.

- Aiya Eärendil! Elenion ancalima!- saludó Erya y una risa clara y ligera brotó de sus labios.

- Por fin un descanso en el lugar que casi puedo llamar hogar. Un descanso corto quizás, pero suficiente para alguien como yo-. Suspiró – Bien Yúkale, rápido ahora, brilla como una llama del Sol para que te contemplen todos esos Quendi cantores y tengan un nuevo motivo para componer.

Yúkale relinchó y ya galopaba veloz por el fondo del valle. Pronto cruzaron el último puente y transpusieron la arcada que daba acceso a la puerta principal de la casa.

Elrond ya lo esperaba ante las puertas. Una sonrisa cálida iluminaba las facciones de aquel sabio Eldar.

- Mae govannen Erya! Bienvenido de nuevo a Imladris. Me alegra que por fin hayas regresado de tu viaje. Largo tiempo has estado en los caminos y pocas o ninguna noticia tuya hemos recibido durante tu ausencia. Tranquiliza mi corazón ver que vuelves sano y salvo.

- Elen sila lúmenn´ omentielmo- saludó Erya en la Alta Lengua – En verdad largo ha sido este viaje, pero no el más largo de cuantos he realizado- dijo mientras desmontaba y pasaba las riendas a uno de los servidores de la casa. Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia Elrond- ¿Qué tal todo Elrond? Imladris cambia poco en la superficie y hoy mis sentidos están algo embotados.

- Tienes razón. Pocas son en verdad las noticias que llegan ahora al valle. Parece que todo viviera una extraña calma. Me recuerda a las historias sobre los tiempos de La Paz Vigilante. Pero cualquier noticia mía puede esperar. Ven, paseemos mientras preparan tu estancia y así me darás cuenta de tus viajes. Al norte ¿verdad? Al Forodwaith. ¿Llegaste a cruzar Angmar?

Erya guardó silencio por un momento, trayendo los recuerdos a su mente, mientras contemplaba los rayos dorados y naranjas que inundaban el valle convirtiéndolo en un lago de aguas de oro. Exhaló un suspiro, mezcla de puro deleite y de resignación por tener que recordar los oscuros y desiertos caminos que había transitado.

- Sí, llegué a Angmar y la crucé. Pero pocos fueron los días que me detuve allí. Carn Dûm puede parecer desierta, mas no lo está. Oscuras y pérfidas criaturas pululan y se arrastran por sus ruinas. El Rey Brujo ya no está, pero aquellos que le sirvieron y sobrevivieron a la batalla han vuelto a poblar las sombras de los muros del maldito reino del norte.- los puños se le crisparon- Apenas dormí algunas horas en aquellas tierras, donde el viento gime con la voz de los muertos. Siempre en una vigilia constante pasé los noches y sólo descansaba unas horas durante el día, cuando el Sol estaba en su cenit. Aunque nada me atacó, ardía en deseos de abandonar aquel lugar. Sentía el acecho de miradas maliciosas sobre mi espalda. No, no es un lugar al que desearía volver.

- De eso estoy seguro, amigo mío. Esto que me cuentas, la vuelta de las criaturas del Enemigo a su antiguo territorio, no me gusta nada lo que presagia. Habré de reflexionar sobre ello y quizás pedir consejo al Concilio. Pero ahora continua con tu historia.

- Así pues, crucé aquel paso entre las montañas lo más rápido que pude hacia el norte. Y tras varias jornadas llegué a las estepas y eriales de Forodwaith. Nada verde crece allí excepto una tundra dura y fría. Ni un solo ser vivo vi en aquel baldío. No me adentré mucho en aquellas tierras olvidadas, temía extraviarme con la posibilidad de quedarme sin provisiones y era poco lo Yúkale podía tascar en el helado suelo. Pero no creo que nada, bueno o malo, more en esas tierras abandonadas.  

- Lástima, pues hubo un tiempo en que fueron hermosas.

- Sí, pero el mundo cambió y ahora sólo los hielos y el olvido las cubren. Como a aquellas que yacen bajo las aguas. ¿Cuántos recuerdan ahora, aparte de los Eldar, los antiguos reinos de Beleriand?-. Silencio.

A un lado del sendero había un banco de mármol blanco y pulido. Ambos se sentaron en él y estuvieron un tiempo cayados, contemplando el bosquecillo dorado que se iba apagando frente y alrededor de ellos.

- ¿A dónde te dirigiste después?- preguntó Elrond rompiendo el silencio.

- No quería volver a cruzar Angmar, así que di un largo rodeo. Cabalgué rumbo oeste, hacia la Bahía de Hielo de Forochel. Allí encontré grupos de Edain, nómadas y cazadores de los hielos. Nada temí de ellos, pues viven atendiendo sus propios asuntos y aunque su vida es dura parecen felices- Erya sonrió recordando a los niños jugando sobre la nieve y el hielo a ser valientes cazadores imitando a sus padres-. Y bajé desde allí hacia el sur, siguiendo el curso del Lhûn hasta llegar a Mithlond. Fue agradable sentir de nuevo la brisa, el olor y el sonido del Mar.

- ¿Traes noticias de Círdan?- Erya asintió.

- Me demoré por un tiempo en los Puertos. El suficiente para recoger noticias. La vida en los puertos y en las costas sigue su curso normal. Los barcos siguen zarpando para no volver. Unas veces llenos, otras medio vacíos. Círdan te manda sus saludos y al igual que a ti, estos tiempos le recuerdan a la Paz Vigilante, "pero", me dijo, "el tiempo traerá lo que deba traer. Nada podemos hacer intentando evitar que el destino se cumpla. Sólo prepararnos para aguantar la tormenta". Me pidió que te trasmitiera esas palabras. Está seguro de que les encontrarás su significado.

- Hmmm..., sí, ciertamente se lo encuentro y, al igual que tus noticias sobre Angmar, turban mi mente y mi corazón. Pero como el mismo ha dicho, nada podemos hacer para evitar el destino que nos aguarda. Sólo hablar sobre ello para que no sea olvidado y esperar.

Erya intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Elrond y asintió.

- Allí en Mithlond también hablé con algunos de los jefes de los clanes silvanos de Forlindon. Su vida poco ha cambiado y siguen disfrutando de sus bosques en paz sin inmiscuirse en otros asuntos. Son felices así y me alegro por ellos. Ojalá yo pudiera disfrutar de esa felicidad-. Calló y sintió como la mano de Elrond se apoyaba en su hombro dándole ánimos y fuerzas para afrontar sus propios tormentos.

- Sólo en ti está la llave para lograr esa felicidad. La has tenido ante ti, pero intuyo que la has rechazado, aun no se por qué, pues no has querido contármelo. Mas he visto una sombra en tu corazón, una sombra que no te gusta mirar. Quizás algún día decidas contármelo todo y entonces podré ayudarte a iluminar esa oscuridad.

- Ese día aun no ha llegado. No, aun no estoy preparado para ello Elrond. Se que lo comprendes.- Se levantó y permaneció de pies, de espaldas a su amigo.

- Tal vez más adelante..., tal vez. Bien, por dónde iba.- dijo mientras volvía la mirada hacia Elrond- Sí..., cuando estuve preparado para partir, abandoné Los Puertos Grises y me dirigí hacia el lago Nenuial, Annuminas y la antigua Fornost. En mi camino me crucé con muchas compañías errantes de Dúnedain. Pocas noticias tenían que darme, salvo pequeños grupos de orcos que se aventuraban más allá de las montañas y que día tras día recuperan viejas plazas ruinosas del antiguo reino de Arnor. Yo les advertí sobre lo que ocurría en Angmar, no les haría ningún bien volver a tener enemigos al norte. Me aseguraron que se avisaría a los capitanes y se le pondría remedio en cuanto se dispusiera de tiempo y hombres suficientes. Me pareció que intentan recuperar lo que antaño les pertenecía. Y sin embargo, Fornost sigue estando vacía y medio derruída.

- Quizás no por mucho tiempo. Llegará un día, Erya, en que las compañías errantes dejarán de serlo. Tienen ahora un capitán como nunca antes lo habían tenido. Y aun así, el destino de su pueblo es incierto todavía, pues pende de un hilo el que sus actos y decisiones lo conduzcan por el camino adecuado y todas sus empresas tengan éxito o caigan en el olvido.

Erya miró a Elrond y vio en sus ojos el orgullo y la preocupación de un padre por un hijo bienamado. Sí, un hijo de los Hombres criado y educado por los Elfos.

- Me encontré con Aragorn y sus hombres cerca de Amon Sûl. Elladan y Elrohir estaban con él. Parece encontrarse bien, pero ahora rara vez ríe y siempre está taciturno, casi melancólico y sin embargo he advertido un gran poder dentro de él. Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Ha crecido de mente, pero hay una tristeza que parece acompañarlo. Qué es, no se decirlo, pues tampoco quise ahondanar en su mente y corazón. Ah...me recuerda vividamente, más que ningún otro de sus antepasados, a Elendil. Sin duda le aguarda un gran destino.

- Así es, si sabe ser fuerte y paciente. De momento le he entregado el anillo de Barahir, pero quizás llegue el día en que le sean devueltas todas sus herencias. ¿Te dieron mensajes para mi?

- Sí. Aragorn tiene intención de viajar al sur. A Rohan y Gondor. Mithrandir le ha pedido que lo acompañe. Y él está bien dispuesto.

- Hmmm...me parece pronto para visitar las tierras de los Hombres del Sur, pero si Gandalf lo ha sugerido, quizás sea el momento. ¿Cuándo tiene pensado iniciar el viaje?

- Me dijo que vendría a Imladris hacia finales del invierno. Aquí se reunirá con Gandalf y partirán lo más pronto posible hacia el Paso de Rohan. Dejará a Elladan y a Elrohir a cargo de sus hombres hasta que Halbarad este por entero recuperado de sus heridas. ¿Sabías que estaba herido?

- Sí. Recibí noticias de ello. Una emboscada orca mientras él y otro hombre cazaban. Por suerte son bravos guerreros y de una constitución fuerte...

- Además las manos del Dúnadan tienen el don de la curación.

- Sí. Bien, Erya ya te he entretenido bastante y pocos serán los incidentes que te pudieran ocurrir desde la Cima de los Vientos hasta aquí. Así que, porque no vas a tu cuarto (se te ha preparado el de siempre, el que mira al Oeste), te quitas el polvo del camino, descansas un rato y luego, si te sientes con fuerzas, bajas a cenar con la gente de la casa. Será una cena tranquila, pues a parte de los moradores de la casa, hoy sólo nos acompaña un pequeño grupo de Dúnedain que llegaron ayer.

Erya  asintió y ambos volvieron caminando tranquilamente hacia el edificio, donde las primeras luces ya se encendían en las ventanas y puertas, pues el sol ya había desaparecido tras las montañas y las primeras estrellas ya titilaban en el cielo. Y mientras se acercaba a la casa, a los oídos de Erya llegaron los bellos cantos a las estrellas de Elbereth Gilthoniel.

Sí, era verdaderamente agradable volver a Imladris. 

                                             *******************************


	2. Noticias desde la Montaña

Cap 2º.- **Noticias desde la Montaña**

Erya entró en el cuarto iluminado por la suave luz de dos fanales e inundado por la fragancia fresca y dulce de la noche sobre el valle. Aquel cuarto..., desde que había llegado por primera vez a Imladris aquella habitación siempre le había sido destinada. Tenía algo especial. No era que fuese excesivamente grande, pues su tamaño era mediano y adecuado a sus necesidades; tampoco; que aparte de una cómoda cama de suaves sábanas, un escritorio, una mesita baja de madera tallada , con un juego de copas y una botella de fino cristal que contenía un buen vino sobre ella, dos divanes a cada lado y un par de armarios repletos de bella ropa a su disposición; la habitación se completara con un pequeño baño, separado de ésta por una cortina, y una terraza que se abría al valle y dominaba un prado de verde hierba cruzado por un cantarín arroyuelo. Todo ello construido en perfecta armonía con el entorno natural que lo rodeaba. No, no era todo eso, sino un simple y sencillo capricho que Erya había pedido. Y era que las ventanas y terraza miraran al Oeste, al antiguo hogar largo tiempo abandonado, pero nunca olvidado.

Suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus cosas ya estaban allí. Paseo la mirada por la habitación, tras la cortina del baño se adivinaba una tina de agua humeante. En la mesita alguien había servido una copa de vino especiado. Y sobre la cama habían dejado unas ropas verde-gris plateado de suaves y sedosos tejidos, cómodas y elegantes: un pantalón de fino terciopelo gris, una holgada camisa de manga larga de un verde clarísimo, un jubón sin mangas gris-plateado decorado con sencillos bordados de hilo de plata y zafiro y unas botas de media caña, de cuero blando y negro. Y sobre las prendas descansaba una finísima diadema de plata decorada con una filigrana de oro que recordaba a las olas del mar. La tomó en las manos, era una pieza de una delicada belleza y le traía muchos recuerdos. Él mismo la había llevado puesta cuando aun moraba al oeste del Mar. Esa diadema, que lo señalaba como un príncipe menor de la Casa de Ingwe, y algunas pocas cosas más eran lo único que conservaba de tiempos más felices.

La contempló unos segundos más, embargado por los recuerdos, para finalmente dejarla sobre la cama. Seguramente el sirviente que había llevado sus cosas y las había colocado y ordenado, habría encontrado la diadema y decidido ponerla sobre las ropas que le habían encargado dejar allí, pensando que era un perfecto complemento.

Se quitó la capa de viaje dejándola sobre uno de los divanes. Se dirigió al baño, sus sentidos se llenaron con el olor de las dulces fragancias que perfumaban el agua y el calor que desprendía. Se desnudó rápidamente, dejando caer sus ropas en el suelo y pronto estuvo sumergido hasta el cuello en el agua. Sintió que la suciedad y el cansancio lo abandonaban, que su cuerpo se relajaba, cayendo en un dulce sosiego y que hasta los recuerdos volvían a lo más profundo de su corazón. Aquello era más que un baño, era un bálsamo para su cuerpo y su mente. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que entró en la tina, pero cuando salió, la noche terminaba de caer, aunque la luna aun no había salido. Atravesó desnudo la habitación hacia la cama, dejando que la brisa nocturna que entraba por la terraza abierta acariciara su cuerpo, lo reanimara y lo tonificara. Se vistió con las ropas que le habían dejado sobre el lecho. Se trenzó algunos de sus cabellos, que brillaban con los destellos del oro bajo la luz de los fanales. Y por último se colocó, casi con aliento contenido, la diadema sobre la frente, lo completó con unas muñequeras de cuero blando y marrón con la misma filigrana de la diadema grabada en negro. 

Se contempló en el espejo, era una sensación extraña, contemplarse de nuevo con aquella diadema; las ropas no eran las mismas que había llevado entonces, aunque en aquel momento y lugar nada tenían que envidiarles a las de antes. Sintió pena y dolor por lo que había perdido, vergüenza y rabia por el por qué y cómo de esa perdida y anhelo porque algo en lo más profundo de su ser quería recuperarlo. Los recuerdos pujaban por salir de su encierro, pero él los retuvo bajo el control y el peso de las cadenas que les había impuesto, apartando la mirada del espejo. Sí, aquella imagen se parecía al joven noble vanyar, pero sólo en el recuerdo, pues ese joven alegre y despreocupado había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y redujo toda la pena y melancolía, que habían amenazado con abatirlo, a la sombra que siempre lo acompañaba.  

En el preciso momento en que se disponía a salir de su habitación, el tañido claro, límpido y vibrante de una campana llenó la noche llamando a las gentes de la casa y los huéspedes a la cena.

Erya se encaminó hacia el comedor, no al principal, donde se celebraban los grandes banquetes, sino a uno más pequeño. Por los pasillos y corredores se cruzó con algunos de los moradores de la casa. Todos los rostros eran joviales y alegres y lo saludaban amistosamente, como si se tratase de un viejo amigo que volvían a ver después de mucho tiempo. En algunos casos era así, en otros, bueno, eran desconocidos, pero sentía bien ser aceptado de esa manera, más cuando había pasado un largo tiempo sólo en el desierto. Sintió el corazón reconfortado por aquellos sentimientos que le brindaban y, como siempre que se encontraba en aquella morada, no le hizo falta enterrar sus recuerdos bajo una montaña de olvido, pues allí eran relegados a lo más profundo del ser, mientras que éste era llenado por el calor de las antiguas y nuevas amistades.

No, ni siquiera en Lothórien encontraba lo que aquí, una mezcla de paz, sosiego, calma y alivio para su corazón y su mente.

Entró en el comedor, todos se iban sentado poco a poco a lo largo de la mesa, a cuya cabecera, presidiéndola, se sentaba, en la alta silla del Señor de la Casa, Elrond Medioelfo, a su derecha su hija, la bella Arwen Undómiel; a Erya casi se le cortaba la respiración cada vez que la contemplaba, pues le parecía estar viendo de nuevo a la más bella doncella-elfo que había hollado el mundo con sus pies de plata a la luz de las estrellas y la luna, pero bien sabía que ella, Luthien Tinúviel, había muerto hacía largo tiempo,  y sin embargo, allí estaba la doncella Estrella de la Tarde recordándosela vivamente, como si en verdad estuviera allí.

Al izquierda de Elrond estaban Glorfindel y Erestor, poderosos miembros y consejeros de la Casa. Por el resto de la mesa estaban sentados los demás Quendi de la casa y entre ellos, hacia el centro, un grupo de montaraces. Erya vio un asiento liebre junto a Erestor y éste le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él. "Un lugar de honor en la mesa de Elrond" pensó, pero no hubo rostros hostiles que se volvieran hacia él. No, la envidia estaba lejos de tocar a los moradores de la Última Morada Simple al Este del Mar, pues algunos ya habían vivido mucho y otros eran demasiado jóvenes para albergar tales sentimientos. Además, y aunque él nunca lo admitiría, todos lo tenían por un gran señor (quizás de los Noldor, tal vez de los Sindar...), tanto los que le conocían como los que no y ese era el sitio que le correspondía. 

Pronto se vio enfrascado en una agradable conversación banal con sus compañeros de mesa más cercanos. La  comida era excelente,  llena de sabores agradables. El vino, dulce y afrutado, le calentaba el cuerpo y achispaba su ingenio. Y la compañía era inmejorable. Por unos estupendos momentos olvidó todos sus vagabundeos y se sintió parte de aquel lugar.

Sin que casi se hubiera dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, la cena terminó y ya todos se iban levantando, algunos se encaminaban a la Sala del Fuego, unos a sus habitaciones y otros a pasear por los jardines del valle envueltos en el manto de la noche estrellada.

Erya se encontró caminando junto a Elrond y Arwen. Saludó a la doncella con una inclinación de cabeza  y ella  le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa que a Erya le pareció forzada, pues los ojos no sonreían y parecían ausentes, casi melancólicos y reflexivos. Aquella mirada, aquellos ojos apagados donde antes siempre había luz, le recordaron a otros, también tristes, también perdidos en amargas reflexiones. No, el alto capitán de todos los Dúnedain tampoco sonreía y no sólo era el peso de su destino lo que le sumía en la reflexión. El entendimiento se abrió paso en su mente; algo había común en aquellos dos, algo que también envolvía a Elrond, sumiéndolo en la preocupación, ahora lo sentía, lo percibía en su amigo. Bien, quizás la descendiente de Luthien y el descendiente de Beren compartían su agridulce destino, pensó, mas no le concernía. Sólo podía esperar que de todo aquello no se crearan sombras y dudas, sino luz, entendimiento y felicidad, aunque quizás no todos estaban destinados a esto último. Miró a Elrond, conocía bien la historia de la familia, y sintió pena por él, pues casi podía ver la amarga separación que podría llegar a suceder. Mas los hados de aquellos no estaban en sus manos, ni en las de Elrond, tendría que aceptar lo que la marea del tiempo trajera.

- ¿Nos acompañarás esta noche a la Sala del Fuego?- le preguntó Elrond. Erya relegó todos aquellos pensamientos a una parte de su mente y sonrió cálidamente a su amigo.

- Esta noche no. Necesito descansar y mi cuerpo clama por una cama que no ha podido disfrutar durante muchas lunas.

Elrond rió.

- Discúlpame, casi había olvidado que acabas de llegar. Bien, ve a dormir entonces. Pero me gustaría que mañana por la mañana vinieras a hablar conmigo. Podrás encontrarme en la biblioteca.

Erya asintió.

- Buenas noches. Que Irmo guíe tus sueños y Elbereth cuide de ellos.

Erya le respondió de la misma manera y se dirigió hacia su habitación. En el camino tuvo que rechazar muchas ofertas de paseos, canciones y charlas.

Por fin llegó a su cuarto. Los fanales estaban apagados, pero él no los encendió, podía ver bastante bien en la media oscuridad. Se encaminó a la cama, mientras se despojaba de sus ropas. Un rayo de plata azulada de luna caía sobre el lecho. Erya se echó en él y su rostro se inundó de luz. Pronto se durmió profundamente y sin sueños, pues hasta en el mundo de los sueños, por el que el subconsciente caminaba cuando dormía, descansó. Y a cualquiera que lo hubiera observado en aquel momento le parecería ver el vivo retrato de la paz y la serenidad en un rostro bañado en luz de plata y orlado por la líquida plata dorada que parecían sus cabellos brillando bajo la luz de Isil.

Cuando despertó, poco después del alba, se encontraba completamente descansado y repleto de energía. Vertió un agua clara y fresca en un aguamanil y se lavó la cara y las manos con ella. Se vistió con ropas sencillas, de colores grises. Y mientras revisaba sus armas, se le sirvió un más que delicioso desayuno. Lo tomó con calma. Y cuando ya pasaban tres horas desde el amanecer, salió de su cuarto hacia la biblioteca donde Elrond lo esperaba. Y allí lo encontró. Sentado ante un escritorio lleno de vitelas, legajos y pergaminos, escribiendo sobre un libro de tapas de cuero. Quizás transcribiendo los hechos del pasado registrados en los antiguos y ajados pergaminos, para que los conocimientos de antaño y la historia no se perdieran junto a sus frágiles soportes.

Erya lo observó durante unos segundos en completo silencio. El alto y sabio eldalië, concentrado y entregado a una tarea que amaba. Se había convertido no sólo en conocedor, sino también en guardián de toda la sabiduría que encerraban aquellos muros. Sus ojos grises brillaban y se movían velozmente sobre las líneas que leía. Y luego el trabajo pasaba a una veloz mano, que movía con gracia la pluma sobre las hojas. Letra tras letra, palabra tras palabra, la sapiencia y el conocimiento de los Eldar y los Edain era recogido por aquel que pertenecía a ambas casas, pero que sería contado entre los Primeros Nacidos.

Avanzó hacia el escritorio, si Elrond había notado su presencia no dio señal de ello. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, echó un vistazo a los documentos que estaba transcribiendo. Estaban escritos en la Alta Lengua de los Eldar, así pues eran muy antiguos. La letra era fluida y elegante. Sus ojos leyeron rápidamente los hechos que se narraban allí.

            _"La Ciudad Alta está casi terminada. Nos ha llevado muchos largos años de duro trabajo, pero pronto su esplendor será cantado por los bardos. Mas nadie que entre en el valle de Tumladen saldrá de él para anunciar la gloria y maravilla de la ciudad._

Eso me recuerda que pronto será hora de dejar Vinyamar, pero el corazón se me encoge al pensar en abandonar la cercanía del mar. Y sin embargo, ese mismo corazón me urge a partir. Sí, Ondolindë será la ciudad y reino más seguro, si el secreto y el poder sobre el Sirion del Señor de las Aguas se mantienen..."

- Saludos Erya. Lamento haberte hecho esperar- la clara voz de Elrond le hizo abandonar la lectura. Lo miró y sonrió. El heredero y bisnieto de Turgon transcribiendo sus diarios.

- Saludos Elrond. Estás disculpado. Yo también conocía a Turgon y, aunque de eso hace ya muchos años, aun recuerdo la gloria de tu antepasado y su ciudad, Gondolin, como si fuera ayer...

                                                   "Oh Gondolin, bella entre las bellas,

                                               como un recuerdo de Tirion sobre Tuna eras tu.

                                               Los pendones de tus grandes casas ondeaban al viento.

                                               Pero también hasta ti llegó la Maldición".

Cantó el vanyar en Quenya. Elrond sonrió, por un momento la cara y los ojos de Erya habían brillado  embargados por el ensueño del pasado y sin quererlo, había proyectado nítidamente  con sus palabras cantadas la imagen de la Ciudad de los siete nombres en la mente de Elrond. Éste estaba seguro de que muchas veces no era consciente del gran poder que poseía, sobre todo cuando empleaba la Alta Lengua cantando con aquella bella y clara voz para hablar de sus recuerdos.

- Sí Erya, era muy bella. Mi padre me lo contó. Y eso que fue breve el tiempo que vivió allí. Pero no te he hecho venir para hablar de las glorias del pasado. Me ha llegado un mensaje más que inquietante desde Erebor y quisiera compartir lo que dice contigo. Pues es muy posible que necesite de tu ayuda.

Elrond se había levantado y sacado de entre los pliegues de su túnica un pergamino con el sello de Erebor roto. Se lo tendió a Erya.

- Lo más importante está al final. Lo demás son sólo noticias pequeñas de la Montaña y Valle.

La carta estaba escrita con runas enanas, pero en la lengua común. Leyó las últimas frases.

"Sin embargo, no todo son buenas noticias. Durante una de las guardias en lo alto de                                                                                           unas de las torres de guardia de la Montaña, uno de nuestros muchachos, que posee una vista penetrante, para uno de nuestra raza, vio una sombra o una mancha oscura que flotaba sobre el Brezal Marchito. 

No estamos seguros de lo que puede ser. Ni siquiera los arqueros de ojo más agudo de Valle. Pero en nuestros archivos y memoria sólo ha habido un tipo de criatura que more en esos valles: dragones. No podemos asegurarlo, pero es ese nuestro pensamiento y nuestro temor.

Por esa razón queríamos pedirle consejo y ayuda. Pues ya nos prestó grandes servicios en el pasado. El tipo de ayuda que nos pudiera mandar lo dejo a vuestro juicio. Pero grande es la amistad de los Enanos y los favores serán bien recompensados, tanto ahora como en el futuro.

                        Sinceramente a vuestro servicio y al de su familia,

                                                                       Dain II Pie de Hierro,

                                                                       Rey Bajo la Montaña."

- Urulóki- fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Erya, y sonó ominosa, teñida por una nota de consternación.

- Sí, eso parece. No me sorprende. Esa ralea nunca ha dejado de existir, aunque los Enanos y los Hombres tenían la esperanza de que Smaug fuera el último. Y sin embargo, necesito asegurarme-. Miró a Erya. Parecía perdido en hondas cavilaciones.

- De todos los oscuros designios y malograciones de Morgoth, los dragones eran los más temibles, pues nunca estuvieron absolutamente bajo su control y dominio.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, pero fue capaz de contener el estremecimiento- Partiré de inmediato a Erebor. Seré tus ojos allí y veré lo haya que ver.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo. Pero no es necesario que partas hoy mismo o mañana. No- dijo viendo que Erya pretendía replicarle- Descansa el tiempo que sea necesario. Mientras enviaré de vuelta al mensajero con noticia de que uno de mis consejeros partirá en breve hacia la Montaña Solitaria. Y también escribiré mensajes a Thranduil y Dain. Pues quiero que en este viaje recojas noticias para mi de las tierras de los Beornidas, del Bosque Negro, de Valle y de Erebor. Así pues, será un viaje largo, por lo que necesitarás de todas tus fuerzas. Y yo tiempo para ordenar que preparen todo aquello que necesitarás-. Guardó silencio unos segundos y frunció el ceño ligeramente- Partirás en una semana. Antes de que el temprano invierno traiga las primera nevadas copiosas y el Paso Alto quede impracticable.

Erya asintió. Ahora estaba bajo las órdenes de Elrond Peredhel y debía acatarlas como uno más de los miembros de la Casa.

- Ahora retírate. Te libero de cualquier responsabilidad en la casa. Descansa y recupera fuerzas como desees, pero no abandones el valle. Y mantén en secreto estas noticias. Sólo Glorfindel y Erestor están al corriente. No quiero alarmar a nadie más innecesariamente. Tomaré las decisiones oportunas cuando me traigas más noticias a tu vuelta.

Erya volvió a asentir y salió de la biblioteca dejando a Elrond sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"El mal del pasado vuelve una y otra vez, aunque su origen ya no está entre nosotros". Pensó mientras se dirigía al exterior. Sí, descansaría y compartiría sus días en la compañía siempre agradable de los sindar del valle; quizás entre canciones, juegos y risas podría olvidar el frío miedo que había sentido al recordar a los temibles y malignos dragones. Ya se había enfrentado a esas pérfidas criaturas y ni con todo su poder había podido resistir mucho en su presencia, quizás el tiempo suficiente para disparar una flecha que no siempre era certera. Y lo más terrible eran sus ojos, capaces de doblegar la voluntad de quiénes atrapaban con su mirada. Sólo los Naugrim, con sus yelmos-mascaras, eran capaces de enfrentárseles en batalla con posibilidades de éxito.

"¡Basta!" gritó en su mente, ya era suficiente, nada de pensar en dragones, no ahora. Salió al exterior, a la clara luz del sol y pronto unió su voz a los cantos que ya llegaban a sus oídos. Y poco a poco adormeció los temores que más adelante tendría que afrontar. 

                                             ***********************************


	3. La partida

Cap 3º.- **La partida.**

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que Erya hubiera deseado. Las mañanas las pasó ayudando a los escribanos en la biblioteca con la gran cantidad de material que allí había. Por las tardes daba paseos por los bosquecillos y jardines del valle, unas veces a pie, otras a caballo. Y las noches cenaba en compañía de las gentes de la casa, para luego oír contar historias en la Sala del Fuego, o simplemente caminar bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

La última tarde antes de partir la pasó a solas en su cuarto, preparando sus cosas para el inminente viaje. Revisó sus armas. Afiló la espada, larga, liviana y resistente; una auténtica hoja de los Noldor, forjada por el mismísimo Feänor en el antiguo Oeste hacia ya largos años (cuando aun les unía un fuerte lazo de amistad). Caracteres tengwar recorrían la hoja llenándola de palabras de fuerza y poder; en el pomo había sido engarzado un zafiro tallado con la efigie de un águila; las guardas eran cortas, doradas, ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba y se unían a una empuñadura de cuero negro. La guardó en una vaina sencilla y sin adornos, de cuero, desgastada por el paso del tiempo, en la que apenas se podía leer ya el nombre de la espada: "Nár-Luine" (Llama Azul, ya que cuando la esgrimía bajo la luna, la hoja brillaba con destellos azules).

Cogió un carcaj marrón oscuro, repleto de flechas con penachos de distintos colores. Algunas eran suyas, fabricadas por el mismo. Otras las había ido recogiendo. Y unas pocas se las habían dado como regalo y recuerdo, esas siempre las recuperaba. Y entre esas pocas destacaban cuatro flechas de astil y penacho grises, se las había dado Beleg Cúthalion, cuando ambos recorrían juntos los bosques de Doriath cazando orcos en las fronteras de la Cintura de Melian. Se aseguró de que ninguna flecha estuviera despuntada o sus penachos estropeados.

Después tomó el arco, largo y flexible, de madera de tejo, labrado con una filigrana de hojas a todo lo largo. Estaba bien tensado y en perfectas condiciones.

Y por último revisó sus dos armas cortas. Una daga (que pasaba por espada corta) forjada en Valinor, el regalo a un príncipe que se había convertido en rey de todos los Noldor. Fingolfin se labia entregado en agradecimiento a algunos de los servicios que había prestado en Hithlum. Y un cuchillo de caza, de empuñadura de hueso y de hoja fina y siempre afilada, regalo del Rey de Bosque Verde.

Dejó todas las armas juntas, al lado del hatillo que contenía algunas ropas y las alforjas, que contenían todas sus pertenencias y que serían completadas con alimentos adecuados para la vida en los campos y montañas. Todo estaba prácticamente preparado para la partida.

Aquella noche tomó una cena frugal, solo, en la terraza de su cuarto y se retiró pronto a dormir, dejando a su mente vagar por los caminos del mundo de los sueños. 

Se levantó cuando aun no había salido el sol. Y mientras terminaba de vestirse con ropas pardas, verdes y castañas, se le sirvió el desayuno y se llevaron las alforjas para terminar de llenarlas.

Las primeras luces del amanecer teñían el cielo cuando sacó a Yúkale de los establos ensillado y listo para la partida. Elrond, Glorfindel y Erestor estaban ante las puertas, esperándolo para despedirse de él. Se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Un viaje largo y no exento de peligros te espera. La prisa no ha de llevarte a errar los caminos. Tomate el tiempo que necesites. Entrega los mensajes que llevas contigo y recoge noticias. Que Elbereth guíe tus pasos y sus estrellas iluminen tu camino.- Dijo Elrond e inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida. Erya le devolvió el gesto. 

- Tenna rato!- Se despidieron Erestor y Glorfindel- Y recuerda, amigo: sólo vas a observar, no a luchar contra esos posibles dragones-. Dijo por último el rubio Noldo.

 - Tenna rato! No te preocupes, no estoy tan loco todavía-. Y diciendo esto, montó sobre Yúkale y salió galopando hacia las pendientes del valle.

El cenit lo encontró en las faldas de las montañas y , aunque aun no se sentía cansado, decidió hacer un pequeño alto. Desmontó en un pequeño claro en el bosque, por el que se deslizaba un riachuelo. Dejó a Yúkale tascar con calma y se sentó sobre un tronco caído, tomó el odre del agua y echó un largo trago. En realidad había parado para poder pensar. Mientras estuvo en Imladris había preferido no hacerlo, pero debía ser realista y prepararse para lo que pudiera encontrar.

Sí, los dragones lo llenaban de temor, eran unas terribles criaturas y él había visto muchos en las guerras de los Días Antiguos y por haber sido testigo de todas las devastaciones y caos que habían provocado, los temía. Pero debía de sobreponerse a todo ese miedo y llevar a cabo su misión. Al fin y al cabo sólo tenía que mirar desde lo alto de una torre lejos del Brezal Marchito. "No", se dijo. Sí en verdad veía el indicio de que había dragones, él mismo iría hasta allí, a cerciorarse del número de estos. Era valiente y el coraje nunca lo había abandonado, ni siquiera en los momentos más aciagos de su larga vida. Había ayudado a quién lo necesitara desde la primera vez que puso el pie en estas tierras, no dejaría de hacerlo ahora. Y sus pensamientos divagaron, la primera vez que había hollado estas tierras... la primera vez...


	4. Primeros pasos en una tierra desconocida

Cap 4º.- **Primeros pasos en una tierra desconocida**

Esforcé al máximo a Yúkale, pues quería perder de vista cuanto antes el humo que subía de los barcos en llamas. Maldito Feänor. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tuve que seguirte? ¿Cuál fue el hado que me llevó a convertirme en tu amigo? Frené a Yúkale y volví grupas hacia donde aun, intuía, estaban los barcos ardiendo.

- ¡ Aaaah!- grité a la noche estrellada. Sentí como las lágrimas volvían a caer por mis mejillas. No tenía sentido. Ya nada podía hacer, excepto llorar. Llorar por Fingolfin y sus gentes, traicionados, abandonados. Llorar por los jinetes de las olas asesinados (porque esa era la palabra que merecían tales actos). Llorar por ella. Llorar por mi y mi extrema estupidez cuando me cegó la ira. Llorar por Finwë. Llorar porque la locura había arrastrado a Feänor a una oscura senda. Llorar por el terrible Juramento. Llorar por la Maldición que pesaba sobre todos los Noldor. Llorar por un amigo perdido. La ira ardió de nuevo en mí.

- ¡¡¡Morgoth!!!- grité alzando la cabeza al cielo- ¡Jamás mi espada tendrá descanso hasta que la última de tus perfidias haya sucumbido! ¡Teme a este hijo de los Vanyar que ya nada tiene que perder!- espoleé a Yúkale hacia la oscura tierra ignota que se desplegaba ante mi, bajo el manto de la noche eterna.

Embargado por el dolor y la cólera no se cuánto tiempo estuve cabalgando ni hacia dónde. Un paisaje envuelto en la noche me rodeaba indiferente a mis ojos ciegos de ira y pena. Pero cuando recobré la conciencia de todo lo que me rodeaba, pude darme cuenta de que ascendíamos hacia unas montañas de picos redondeados. Yúkale marchaba a un paso lento y resoplaba de puro cansancio. Pobre, lo había extenuado. Tiré de las riendas y sentí un terrible dolor en las manos. Cuando las solté y me miré las palmas, me horroricé. Estaban en carne viva y sangraban, tanta era la fuerza con la que me había aferrado a ellas.

Pedí a Yúkale un último esfuerzo, y mi buen compañero dobló las rodillas delanteras para que yo pudiera bajarme más fácilmente, sin usar apenas las manos. Ya en tierra, con el cuerpo embotado y dolorido, busqué agua para lavarme las heridas. Tuve suerte y encontré un arroyo de aguas frías que bajaba de las montañas.

Cuando regresé junto a Yúkale, éste se había echado en el suelo, señal de lo agotado que estaba. Me disculpé con él. Y con dolor para mis lastimadas manos, busqué en las alforjas algo que pudiera servirme como vendaje. Al final acabé rasgando una de mis túnicas largas, no creía que en mi actual situación fuese una prenda que fuera a usar a menudo. Una vez vendadas las manos, me tumbé en el suelo de suave hierba y no tardé en quedarme dormido.

Al despertar en aquella oscuridad, rasgada sólo por las estrellas de Varda, sentí que algo maligno acechaba cerca de mi. Me levanté y miré en derredor. Yúkale estaba a mi lado, con las orejas pegadas al cráneo, asustado, pero alerta, como yo. Rápidamente, pero sin movimientos bruscos, eché mano a la espada. Las manos me dolían y apenas podía sostenerla, pero sentía que mi vida podría depender de ella.

Pocas eran las veces en que había sentido miedo, pues qué hay que temer en Valinor sentado a los pies de Manwë. Pero cuando la oscuridad llegó, tuve miedo, como lo tenía ahora, miedo a algo que no conocía, que no comprendía del todo.

Ahogando el dolor lacerante , aferré la empuñadura con más fuerza. De repente una agitación entre la maleza, gritos y aullidos inundaron el aire y veinte figuras negras no muy altas, pero corpulentas, se abalanzaron sobre mí. No sabía lo que eran, pero hedían y hablaban, si a eso se le podía llamar hablar (gruñidos y sonidos que parecían inarticulados), en una extraña lengua que no conocía. Me atacaron con espadas cortas de hojas curvas. Sus golpes eran devastadores, pues poseían una gran fuerza en los brazos, largos y musculosos. Me defendí como mejor pude. Era bueno con la espada, pues me había adiestrado en su manejo. Paraba la mayor parte de los golpes, mas perdía terreno y podía sentir como unas garras despiadadas arañaban mi cuerpo,  desgarrándolo, pues ni un justillo de cuero me protegía. La hoja de mi espada subía y bajaba sin descanso, las estrellas se reflejaban en ella arrancándole destellos azules. Yúkale me cubría la espalda lanzando terribles cocees y mordiscos.

No podría aguantar mucho tiempo, aunque ya habían caído tres de mis atacantes. Las manos me ardían de puro dolor. El círculo se estrechaba. Por último me vi obligado a montar velozmente. Y ya sobre la grupa de Yúkale me defendí mejor. Otras cuatro criaturas cayeron bajo mis estocadas y dos más bajo los cascos de mi montura. Seguí defendiéndome y atacando y cuando vi una brecha en el círculo, espoleé a Yúkale y salimos a todo galope.

Cabalgué y cabalgué impelido por el miedo a que más de aquellas horribles criaturas me atacaran. Pronto cruzamos las crestas de las montañas y, aun sin parar, las descendimos, para desembocar en una extensa planicie que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Más tarde descubriría que aquellas tierras recibían el nombre de Dor-Lómin.

Crucé aquellas bastedades vacías, maravillado por las grandes extensiones salvajes, que yo creía deshabitadas y mi mente, aun negada a mirar hacia atrás, se desbocó viendo grandes reinos de los Eldar, ya podía oír los cantos, ver las ciudades y fortalezas con sus pendones ondeando al viento en las altas torres. Y sí, también veía la gloria y majestuosidad de los enormes ejércitos congregados para presentar batalla a Morgoth. Y los veía volver victoriosos, con los Silmarils recuperados. Y yo iba a la cabeza de una de esas grandes comitivas, liderándola, embriagado por el éxito y sabedor de que nada ni nadie podía derrotarme...

Yúkale relinchó sacándome de mis absurdas ensoñaciones de poder. Al parecer presentía algo, pues se había detenido y olfateaba el aire. Yo puse todos mis sentidos alerta. El miedo hizo de nuevo presa en mi al recordar a mis desconocidos atacantes. Dirigí la mano derecha a la empuñadura de la espada y la desenvainé, el brillo de las estrellas bailó en su hoja. Sí, sentía miedo, pero también me sabía poseedor de un gran poder, la primera vez me habían encontrado desprevenido y confiado, mas ya no, esta vez sería un oponente al que temer.

- Vamos Yúkale. Avancemos.- Seguimos adelante al paso, esperando que en cualquier momento nos atacaran. Pero poco a poco el miedo fue desapareciendo y dio paso a otros pensamientos no menos alentadores. ¿Qué decisión habría tomado Fingolfin? ¿Habría vuelto a Valinor o habría seguido adelante? Y Feänor, me había separado de él, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme por su suerte, aunque no mereciera tal preocupación. Mas una larga y profunda amistad no puede olvidarse de un momento a otro.

Mis ojos se clavaron en la hoja de aquella espada, Feänor la había hecho para mi. Un maravilloso regalo lo juzgué. Ahora me hería llevarla (pues terribles e ignominiosas acciones había acometido con ella), pero no podía tirarla y abandonarla; no, este acero me recordaría por siempre las sangre derramada con él, la razón de por qué estaba aquí. Y también me recordaría el dolor que sentí al tenerla entre mis brazos, mientras su espíritu se escapaba del cuerpo. Sí, aquella espada, que enarbolaría contra Morgoth, sería la bandera de mi dolor y mi pena: utilizada contra amigos que eran enemigos y luego sobre enemigos que habían sido amigos, que había defendido, había matado, que había sido la herramienta de mi venganza. Ahora sería utilizada con justicia sólo contra el verdadero Enemigo y así quizás consiguiera redimirme. Quizás.

Inevitablemente aquellos pensamientos arrastraron los recuerdos a mi mente y las lágrimas con ellos. No, jamás mis manos estarían limpias de la sangre que había derramado llevado por la cólera y la rabia. Y nunca podría yo perdonarme, pues por mucho que culpara a otros, en mi corazón sabía que sólo yo era dueño de mis actos, que sólo yo desoí los consejos de los míos, que sólo yo empuñé mi espada, que sólo yo..., que sólo yo maté a los que eran como hermanos para mi.

En aquel momento sentí rabia, dolor, pena, miedo, ira, vergüenza... y tomé una decisión, quizás equivocada, quizás no. Los Noldor habían hecho su terrible Juramento, yo también haría el mío, desmonté y apuntando al cielo con mi espada grité a la noche:

- Jamás habré de encontrar descanso aquí o en Valinor hasta que todos mis oscuros actos queden perdonados en mi corazón. Y nombro testigos a Varda e Ilúvatar de que nunca dejaré de perseguir y luchar contra las maquinaciones y maldades de Melkor y todos los que puedan seguirle. Mi acero sólo derramará la sangre del Enemigo y sus criaturas, nunca más la de Eldar alguno. Sí no cumpliera o dejara de cumplir estas palabras, que la misma Maldición que pesa sobre los Noldor caiga sobre mí.

Como respuesta sólo obtuve el silencio de la noche, pero sentía que había sido escuchado. Tras el juramento, en cierto modo, mi corazón se sintió aliviado, pues ahora creía tener una forma de redimir mis actos, aunque, tal vez, jamás me sintiera perdonado. Y dentro de mi supe que yo también, de alguna manera, era un Desposeído.

Volví a montar y dejé que Yúkale eligiera el camino. Nadie y ningún lugar me esperaban, sólo el propósito que me había impuesto. Y en aquellas tierras, en soledad, aprendí a dominar los recuerdos , a ocultarlos, a no volver la mente sobre ellos, a no dejar que me embargaran arrastrándome a la melancolía y la autocompasión, a que me acompañaran como una sombra sobre mi corazón. Debía ser fuerte, endurecerme, pero sin olvidar, para tener presente el por qué de mi lucha.

                                              *****************************


	5. Por tierras ribereñas

Cap 5º.- **Por tierras ribereñas.**

Cuando salió de aquella ensoñación del pasado, se dio cuenta de que Yúkale lo había llevado hasta casi la mitad de la montaña y que el sol hacía ya largo tiempo que había pasado el cenit. Sacudió la cabeza para desterrar los recuerdos a lo más profundo de su mente, acarició el cuello del caballo y se centró en el camino que tenía delante; apenas un sendero pedregoso que discurría entre una pared que parecía cortada a cuchillo y un profundo precipicio.

Siguió cabalgando hasta que, estando ya cerca del Paso Alto, tuvo que desmontar y llevar de la brida a Yúkale.

- Con cuidado ahora, amigo-. El camino tomaba aquí una pendiente pronunciada y se estrechaba.

Ambos ascendieron sin ningún problema. Y ya del otro lado del Paso, Erya decidió descansar y comer algo. Buscó un lugar al resguardo del frío y cortante viento que soplaba del norte. Un grupo de piedras, caídas seguramente de la cima en siglos pasados, les sirvió de refugio.

Si mantenía aquel ritmo, pensó, esa noche podría dormir en la falda de la montaña y hacia el mediodía del día siguiente llegaría al Viejo Vado. Miró el cielo y vio como el viento arrastraba unas nubes grises y compactas que anunciaban una más que segura tormenta de nieve. Se levantó y desperezó. Sería mejor comenzar el descenso cuanto antes. No tenía ganas de que la nieve lo sorprendiera en plena montaña.

Aun bajó un trecho guiando a Yúkale de la brida. Y cuando el camino fue de nuevo seguro, montó sobre él y emprendieron un descenso más rápido. Sin embargo, pronto, las nubes cubrieron el cielo y dejaron caer su carga en forma de fríos copos blancos que, empujados por el viento, se convertían en inmisericordes flechas de hielo, que arremetían contra ellos una y otra vez. Erya se echó sobre la capa élfica que llevaba (regalo de la Dama Blanca) una pesada capa oscura de viaje, forrada de pieles, tal como las usadas por los Dúnedain durante los gélidos inviernos del norte, y se envolvió en ella, embozándose bien la cabeza con la capucha. 

Poco a poco y con precaución, pues la ventisca le impedía ver con claridad, descendió al pie de la montaña, donde la tormenta de nieve se transformó en una lluvia fría que caía en abundancia. Ya la tarde era vencida por la noche y buscó un sitio para acampar. Al final se decidió por un grupo compacto de árboles, donde montó un pequeño vivac, tendiendo las cuerdas entre los troncos. Cubrió a Yúkale con una manta, encendió un pequeño fuego y se dispuso a pasar la noche de la forma más seca que le fuera posible. Tomó una cena frugal y se dejó envolver por el sueño, pues si el peligro se acercaba una parte de él, que siempre estaba consciente, le haría despertar. Además Yúkale también lo avisaría, como había hecho en cientos de ocasiones.

Ya en el límite del sueño, oyó los aullidos de los lobos de montaña, pero no le preocuparon, pues muchas de aquellas bestias habían muerto bajo sus certeras flechas y estaba seguro de que los vivos no olvidaban a aquel guerrero elfo de ojos brillantes. Hacía años que no lo atacaban en aquel paraje.

Volvió a partir antes de que despuntara el amanecer. Si bien el tiempo se mantenía frío, el día había amanecido con un cielo claro y límpido, donde brillaba un pálido sol de invierno.

Viajando con calma por aquel paisaje llano y verde llegó, como había calculado, al Viejo Vado hacia el mediodía. El Anduin bajaba algo crecido, después de la tormenta de la noche y día anterior, pero eso no sería problema para Yúkale, un animal de gran alzada y fuertes miembros. Cruzaron el vado y ya del otro lado se encontraron en unas amplias y feraces tierras ribereñas, salpicadas aquí y allá por grupos de casas y cabañas y algún que otro caserío. Habían entrado en las tierras de los Beornidas, hombres de bien, tan fuertes y valientes cuando debían enfrentarse a los orcos y huargos de las Montañas Nubladas, como trabajadores y esforzados en el cultivo y cuidado de sus tierras. 

Cabalgó por aquellas tierras cruzando las aldeas más grandes, embozado en la capa, pasó como un viajero más del antiguo camino. Recogió las noticias que le parecieron más importantes, preguntando de vez en cuando a los lugareños. Se enteró de que, cada vez más a menudo, los orcos hacían incursiones en las aldeas.

- Lejos quedan ya los años en que por un tiempo no hubo que trancar las puertas por la noche. Ahora hay que dormir con las armas junto a la cama- le dijo un panadero de mediana edad.

También oyó que ahora era normal ver grupos de Enanos yendo y viniendo por el camino.

Que el hijo de Beorn, Grimbeorn, era ahora Señor de la Casa y de aquellas tierras, y que junto a los miembros de su familia, las protegían. Si se era suficiente valiente (o loco, le dijeron) como para pasar la noche al raso, podría verlos en sus formas de oso persiguiendo a las oscuras criaturas o en cónclave en torno a la Carroca.

Por último, una noche con la luna velada por oscuros nubarrones, se encaminó a la Carroca. Mucho antes de tenerla a la vista, desmontó y pidió a Yúkale que lo esperase allí. Se acercó en completo silencio, moviéndose como una sombra entre las sombras. Y allí, en torno a la Carroca vio tres figuras oscuras, osos de gran tamaño. Parecían hablar entre ellos y prepararse para una partida de caza, caza de orcos. Esperó inmóvil hasta que los osos se fueron con dirección a las montañas y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Yúkale. Una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios. Mientras los descendientes de Beorn vigilaran aquellas tierras sus gentes estarían más seguras.

Tras dormir unas horas al raso, partió con las primeras luces del nuevo día hacia el Bosque Negro, donde pasaría unos día en las estancias subterráneas de Thranduil.

- Galopa rápido Yúkale, bien conoces el camino que lleva al reino del Bosque-. El caballo asintió con un fuerte relincho y se lanzó como una flecha en llamas a través del llano, dejando atrás aldeas y poblados.   

                                                   ***************************


	6. Bosque Negro Un viejo amigo

Cap 6º.- **Bosque Negro (Un viejo amigo)**

Cruzó la umbría linde del bosque y se encontró sumido en una pesada penumbra, rasgada apenas por unos tenues rayos de sol, que, rindiéndose, morían antes de tocar el suelo.

Ambos, jinete y montura, conocían bien los caminos y senderos que debían tomar para llegar al reino élfico del bosque, sin temor a extraviarse.

Sin embargo, siempre que penetraba en aquella floresta, desde que cambiara su nombre por Bosque Negro, una sensación de peligro y acechanza hacia presa en él. Y, aunque gracias a la expulsión del Nigromante de Dol Gúldur hacia veintidós años, el bosque había recuperado parte del verdor de antaño, desde hacia unos doce años, la oscuridad había vuelto a tomar los territorios perdidos. Espesas sombras envolvían de nuevo la Colina de la Hechicería.

Erya mantuvo al paso a Yúkale, para evitar con facilidad los obstáculos del sendero. No hacía caso de las sombras que se escurrían en el límite de su visión ni de los ruidos que sonaban en torno a él. Aunque bajo la tupida y oscura vegetación no podía ver el sol, calculó que no debía pasar una hora del mediodía.

Llegado un momento, abandonó el sendero principal y se internó por lo que parecía una senda de animales. En este punto tuvo que desmontar, pues la fronda crecía más junta y más apretada. Anduvo durante el resto del día y la noche, parando sólo para que Yúkale descansara.

Dos días más tarde, había cruzado el Río del Bosque, para seguir internándose en los territorios de Thranduil.. caminaba, no muy lejos de la ribera del río, cuando se vio obligado a detenerse.

- Daro! Man teli ha?- Oyó una voz autoritaria, que provenía de lo árboles a su alrededor. (Alto, ¿Quién va?).

- Im Erya Dúnion, mellon o Aran- (Soy Erya Dúnion, amigo del Rey).  

Tres ágiles silvanos lo rodearon. Iban completamente vestidos de oscuros verdes y castaños, para pasar completamente desapercibidos entre la floresta. Sus arcos cortos le apuntaron, mientras le observaban detenidamente.

- Almarë! – saludó el que debía ser el jefe, los tres bajaron los arcos- Im Borgil, pertenezco a la Guardia del Bosque. (Saludos)

- Almarë, Borgil! Me envía Elrond Peredhel y solicito una audiencia con vuestro rey. Se que mi nombre no os es desconocido.

Borgil asintió.

- Aphado le. (Seguidme).

Los tres Moriquendi lo guiaron hasta el puente, que cruzaba el río, ante las mágicas puertas de piedra de la morada de Thranduil. Allí les salió al paso un alto sindar.

- Mae govanen, Erya – le saludó uno de los capitanes del rey.

- Mae govanen, Indagor.

- Podéis retiraros. Yo le guiaré ahora-. Despidió a Borgil y sus compañeros- Tula. El rey te espera. (Ven).

Junto a Indagor cruzó las puertas de Amon Thranduil y penetró en el palacio-caverna. No pudo evitar que aquel lugar le recordara a Menegroth (como siempre le ocurría cuando se encontraba allí), pues su arquitectura, decoración y distribución eran muy similares a las estancias de Elu Thingol. Aunque no podría rivalizar con el esplendor y magnificencia de Las Mil Cavernas.

Indagor lo llevó directamente al despacho privado del rey. Ambos entraron. Thranduil estaba sentado tras un escritorio atiborrado de pergaminos, en su cara se reflejaba un palpable sentimiento de hastío al mirar la pila de papeleo que tenía ante si. Al verlos entrar, se levantó y despidió a su capitán.

- Almarë, mellon -. Dijo el rey, estrechándole la mano y parte del antebrazo.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Así es, Aran.

-  Oh, no hace falta que atendamos al protocolo. Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Hidromiel? Es la mejor de todo el reino.

Erya asintió y observó a Thranduil, mientras servía dos copas. Su viejo amigo no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieran y, aunque ahora en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa y se mostrara alegre, en el fondo de sus ojos grises podía ver la seriedad y la pena que, desde la muerte de su esposa, le acompañaban.

- Supongo que ésta no es una visita de mera cortesía.

Erya hizo un gesto afirmativo. 

- Me envía Elrond. A petición de Erebor.

- ¿Qué problema tienen los Naugrim? Tan grave es, que se han "rebajado" a tratar con los elfos- dijo, mordaz, Thranduil. Al parecer, su animadversión por los Enanos seguía bien presente.

Erya podía comprender el por qué; el ataque a Doriath y cierta rencillas que se habían ido sucediendo durante las Edades. Sin embargo, los actuales residentes de la Montaña Solitaria nada tuvieron que ver en aquellas luchas. Suspiró, para Thranduil un enano era un enano, daba igual a que Casa perteneciera.

- Al parecer, tienen la sospecha de que los dragones del Brezal Marchito se están moviendo. Voy a Erebor como consejero y para comprobar la verdad de esas sospechas.

- Ya veo. Pero ¿ por qué no me pidieron ayuda a mí?

- Supongo que porque no estáis, actualmente, en las mejores relaciones. O, no te ofendas, pensaron que Elrond es mucho más sabio y listo que tu.

Ambos rieron la ocurrencia del vanyar.

- Veo que te lo estás tomando con humor.

- No me queda más remedio, Thranduil.

- Si quieres, puedo ofrecerte una compañía de mis mejores arqueros.

- Te lo agradezco. Pero no será necesario. Sólo voy a mirar. Ya he tenido suficientes enfrentamientos con dragones para el resto de mi vida. Aun en mis más oscuras pesadillas, los veo cayendo sobre Gondolin.

- Debió ser terrible. He oído las historias que contaban los supervivientes, pero no puedo llegar a imaginar el horror que debisteis vivir durante el ataque. Vamos, amigo, enterremos los oscuros recuerdos-. Dijo Thranduil, al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Erya.

Por unos segundos, el vanyar guardó silencio. Gondolin, joya entre las ciudades élficas, perdida para siempre, como tantas otras. Decidió dejar de mirar al pasado y enfrentarse con el presente.

- Dime, ¿cómo andan las cosas por aquí?

- Apenas cambian. Arañas y Orcos, que parecen reproducirse más y más cada año-. El tono del sindar se tornó serio y grave- Algo oscuro ha vuelto a Dol Gúldur. No sabemos de qué se trata, pero un halo de miedo parece envolver la colina maldita. Y las criatura malignas del bosque se congregan allí.

- ¿Has enviado algún explorador? 

- No. Hace años que no dejo que se aventuren más allá del Claro del Este. A partir de ahí los caminos se ocultan de nosotros y la oscuridad es como si acechara.

Erya asintió, reflexivo. Malas noticias, que debían llegar cuanto antes a los oídos del Concilio Blanco.

Llamaron a la puerta. Y un elfo de áureos cabellos apareció bajo el marco. Llegaba de una expedición, pues aun llevaba la capa manchada sobre los hombros y un arco colgaba de su hombro.

- Almarë, adar-. Saludó.

- Minno, ionnin. Erya, ¿recuerdas a mi hijo, Legolas? (Entra, hijo mío).

El vanyar asintió, se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

- Mae govanen, Legolas Thranduilion-. No pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer algunos de los rasgos de Cúthalion en el maduro rostro del sindar – Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.

- ¿Tantos años han pasado desde tu última visita?- inquirió el nieto de Beleg.

- No. Pero las otras pocas veces que he venido, tu estabas fuera. Me pregunto si serás tan hábil con el arco como me imagino.

- Mañana saldré en una batida de caza, acompáñame y podrás comprobarlo con tus propios ojos.

- Así lo haré.

Ambos se sentaron y Thranduil le sirvió una copa a su hijo.

- Cuéntame, ¿qué noticias traes?

- Descubrimos otro de esos nidos de arañas. Las hemos exterminado casi por completo. Algunas huyeron hacia el sur. Las perseguimos, pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, no creo que vuelvan a las fronteras por un tiempo.

- ¿Alguna baja?

- Rielë fue envenenada. Pero ya está siendo atendida. Los sanadores han dicho que se recuperará.

- Me alegro. Odio a esas arañas sobrealimentadas. Ojalá Ungoliant hubiese devorado a toda su parentela-. Gruñó el rey. 

Erya se estremeció involuntariamente al escuchar el nombre de una de las más temibles criaturas de Los Días Antiguos. Thranduil se dio cuenta de ello.

- Discúlpame Erya. Había olvidado los terribles recuerdos que te trae ese nombre. A ti y a la mayoría de los Exiliados que aun moran aquí.

- Sí. Oscuridad sin esperanza de nueva luz. Dos Árboles muertos, devorados-. Desechó aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿Algo más, Legolas?-. Su hijo negó con la cabeza- Puedes ir a descansar. Da a tus hombres el resto del día libre.

- Adar, Erya, tenna rato.

- Tenna rato-. Le despidieron los dos.

Legolas se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Cuántos días te quedarás?- preguntó Thranduil.

- No más de tres. Ten, es una carta de Elrond-. Le tendió un pergamino lacrado.

- Lo leeré más tarde. Ahora, ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme en una sencilla cena? Ordenaré que preparen una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Los dos amigos salieron a los largos corredores en dirección a uno de los pequeños comedores, mientras se ponían al día de sus respectivas vidas.

Erya pasó los tres días siguientes en compañía de Thranduil y, cuando éste se hallaba ocupado, salía de batida con los Cazadores Reales. Mató muchas arañas, entabló nuevas amistades con jóvenes silvanos y sindar, que vivían en el bosque, y, ciertamente, pudo comprobar la increíble habilidad con el arco que Legolas había heredado de su abuelo, Beleg Cúthalion.

El día de su partida, Thranduil fue a despedirlo a las puertas de palacio. Le entregó una carta par Elrond.

- Mantén el Camino del Bosque abierto. Es posible que tenga que enviar un mensajero rápido a Elrond-. Le sugirió Erya.

- Haré lo que pueda. Diles a los Naugrim que pueden contar con mi ayuda si la necesitan- dijo a regañadientes- Borgil e Indagor te acompañarán hasta el linde del bsoque.

- Hannad len. Nai Elbereth etye varyvar tennoio. Tenna rato. ( Gracias. Que Elbereth te proteja siempre. Hasta luego).

- Tenna rato, mellon.

Thranduil los vio cruzar el puente y desaparecer entre la oscura fronda.

Siguieron el curso del río. Y sin más incidentes que dos ataques furtivos de arañas, que repelieron con rapidez y habilidad, dos días después, llegaron a los limites de Bosque Negro. Erya se despidió de Borgil e Indagor. Montó sobre Yúkale y partió rumbo a Valle y Erebor. La Montaña Solitaria se dibujaba en el horizonte, aguardándole. Y más allá, el Brezal Marchito.

- Lelya. (Voy).  

N.A.: Primero, gracias por las reviws.

Al final, este capítulo me ha salido cortito, como el quinto, pero es que no había mucho que contar. El séptimo será más largo seguramente.

Que Legolas sea el nieto de Beleg no ha sido una idea original mía, se la debo a otra de las autoras de ff.net, Elanta, quién en su Diario de la Dama Blanca así lo menciona. Gracias por dejarme entrecruzar algunos de tus personajes en mi historia.

Tenna!  


	7. Sueños del pasado

Cap 8º .- **Sueños del pasado**

Contemplábamos el Gran Mar desde nuestra plateada playa, dos jóvenes eldar bajo la luz de Los Árboles. Nuestras manos estaban unidas, así como nuestros corazones, la felicidad se reflejaba en nuestros rostros, nos acabábamos de prometer.

- Ven conmigo a la Fiesta de la Recolección, será fastuosa, así lo ha ordenado Manwë Súlimo. Quiero que todos sepan cuánto te amo, que nos vamos a casar.

- Sabes que no iré –me dijo- Nosotros, los Teleri, no entendemos de cosechas, y no podemos estar mucho tiempo lejos del Mar.

- Entonces, vendré después de los festejos y uniré mi voz a la tuya mientras brilla Telperion. Yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti -. Se volvió hacia mi con aquella sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, que hacía latir más rápido mi corazón.

La estreché entre mis brazos. Podría haber permanecido así por toda la eternidad, con sus plateados cabellos, que tenían la fragancia de la brisa marina, acariciando mi mejilla, sintiendo su corazón latir al tiempo que el mío.

- Etye melanye, Súrendil –dijo, y sentí que todo mi mundo, toda mi vida era suya, era ella.

- Etye melanye, Alkarewen. Tennoio. ( Te quiero. Para Siempre).

Nos miramos y en sus ojos, zafiros de aguas calmas, vi todo su amor, el amor que me entregaba sin reservas, sin miedo. Besé sus labios, cálidos, dulces; dándole todo mi amor, hasta lo más profundo de mi ser le pertenecía.

- Melmenya, nada podrá separarnos – le susurré. (Mi amor).

La acompañé hasta la ciudad frente al Puerto de los Cisnes. Nos separamos.

- Al anochecer, donde siempre.

- Lissi olóri –asintió.

- Lissi olóri –me despedí también. (Dulces sueños).

Volvía a casa y me sentía el vanya más feliz de Valmar. No podía esperar a decírselo a mis padres y hermanos. También a mis amigos, sobre todo a uno de los mejores, Fëanor. Le conocía desde que éramos niños y parecía que a veces sólo yo era capaz de comprender su ardiente espíritu. Sin embargo, estaba desterrado en Formenos y no sabía si finalmente acudiría a la celebración del día siguiente. Si no venía, pensé, yo mismo iría a su morada a darle la buena noticia. Quería que asistiera a mi boda.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que los Príncipes Noldor se reconciliaran y las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Quizás, ahora que Melkor había huido, las aguas se calmarían y no habría más disputas entre los hijos de Finwë. No cabía duda o miedo en mi corazón, pues sólo pensaba en lo dichosa que sería la vida que me esperaba junto a Alkarewen. Sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, ascendí cantando por las calles de Tirion y me pareció que la Mindon Eldaliéva brillaba como nunca.

Por fin llegó el esperado día de la fiesta, todos los Valar, en sus formas encarnadas, se encontraban allí. También acudieron los hermosos Maiar. Y Tirion quedó vacía, Noldor y Vanyar nos congregamos a los pies del Taniquetil.

Las cosas no podían haber empezado mejor. Fëanor acudió y él y su hermano, Fingolfin, ante los Poderes y todos los presentes, se reconciliaron, dejando atrás las injurias pasadas. Yo les vi, les oí y pensé que la gracia volvía a sonreír a los orgullosos Noldor.

- _"Tal como lo prometí, lo hago ahora. Salgo en tu descargo y no recuerdo ya ofensa alguna._

_Entonces Fëanor le tomó la mano en silencio; pero Fingolfin dijo:_

_- Medio hermano por la sangre, hermano entero seré por el corazón. Tu conducirás y yo te seguiré. Que ninguna querella nos divida._

_- Te oigo –dijo Fëanor-. Así sea"._

Con aquellas prometedoras palabras todos los presentes dimos comienzo a varios días de celebración y alegría.

Canté con mis hermanos junto a los Valar. Pero ardía en deseos de hablar con Fëanor. Así que me disculpé con mis compañeros y salí en su busca. Pronto lo encontré, hablaba con algunos miembros de su casa.

- Aiya Fëanor! Me alegra que por fin tu y tus hermanos hayáis resuelto vuestras diferencias. Sin duda, que este será un gran día.

- Aiya Súrendil! –se volvió hacia mi- Te veo particularmente feliz, y supongo que no es sólo por eso.

Sus ojos habían cambiado, aunque en aquel momento no le di importancia, el orgullo y la cólera brillaba en ellos.

- Ah, amigo, estás en lo cierto. Soy muy afortunado, voy a casarme.

El noldo me sonrió.

- Enhorabuena. ¿Quién es la afortunada elfa?

- Alkarewen, de los Teleri. Es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. Su espíritu es libre y vivaz, como el de las aves marinas. Sus cabellos brillan como Telperion en su esplendor.

- He aquí un hombre enamorado –rió Fëanor- Es estupendo verte tan feliz. Vive esa dicha y protégela, no dejes que nadie te la arrebate, ni elda ni Vala.

No entendí aquellas oscuras palabras, no quise entenderlas, porque aquel día no podía ser enturbiado por nada.

- ¿Qué tal está tu padre?

- Bien. Espera en Formenos mi regreso. Supongo que comprenderás por qué no ha asistido- Su voz se tornó mucho más seria.

- Sí, puedo entenderlo. Sólo que pensé...

- ¡Súrendil!.-. uno de mis hermanos me llamaba- Ven. Padre desea que te unas de nuevo a los cantos.

- Bueno, nos veremos luego- le aseguré a Fëanor.

Él asintió. Nos despedimos.

Me reuní con mi hermano y ascendimos hacia el Taniquetil. Allí nos reunimos con el resto de nuestra gente. Y comenzamos un maravilloso canto, henchidos de alegría, ante los majestuosos Valar.

De repente sentí mi voz fallar, un extraño estremecimiento nos recorrió a todos y toda canción ceso; las voces de los Vanyar silenciadas. Incluso los Valar aguardaron en un ominoso silencio. Hasta nuestros oídos llegó el destemplado y frío lamento de los Teleri, arrastrado por un helado viento del este, que nada bueno presagiaba. La Oscuridad se cerró sobre nosotros y supe por primera vez qué era el miedo. Aquella negrura me asfixiaba, me aplastaba bajo su peso, me enceguecía y nublaba mi mente, perdiendo toda esperanza de volver a ver la luz.

- Mornie utúlië –oí la voz de Varda, consternada. (La oscuridad ha llegado).

El Gran Rey miró a los oscuros muros que se alzaban en torno a Valmar y rápidamente ordenó la persecución de Melkor. En la impenetrable Oscuridad, oímos los cascos de Nahar retumbar y al Valaróma llamar a los ejércitos. Tulkas se fue a la carrera. Pero ni él ni el Cazador pudieron vencer a la viscosa materia de la que estaba hecha aquella noche antinatural. Todos supimos que la persecución fue en vano y que Melkor ya había huido lejos, escudado en las sombras.

Cuando los purificadores vientos de Súlimo barrieron la sustanciosa Oscuridad, seguí a mis hermanos al Anillo del Juicio, hacia dónde todos, Eldar y Poderes, nos dirigíamos.

Fue terrible ver Los Árboles muertos, desangrados. Sentí el dolor de Yavanna, que se mezcló con el mío propio. También, en aquel momento, otro nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de mi, la ira; odiaba lo que Melkor había hecho y quería vengarme, verlo sometido por los Valar. Sin embargo, permanecí sentado, expectante, sumido en el sufrimiento.

Escuché a los Valar pedir los Silmarils a Fëanor. Oí sus negativas e intenté comprenderlo. Él era mi amigo, debía entender por qué no entregaba los Silmarils para devolver la vida a Los Árboles. Y aunque podía ver el dolor que significaría abrirlos para Fëanor, ahora sólo veía la codicia en sus ojos.

Entonces llegaron mensajeros de Formenos. Maedhros, el mayor de los hijos de Fëanor, se adelantó. Su rostro estaba pálido, y puede ver la huella de las lágrimas. Me temí lo peor.

- Formenos ha sido asaltada. Melkor llegó envuelto en una nube de oscuridad, el miedo y la congoja nos embargó a todos, excepto a... a nuestro Señor Finwë. Con valentía se enfrentó a su enemigo y el mal que lo acompañaba, pero...- la voz quebrada, miró a su padre- Pero no fue suficiente. Finwë ha muerto y los Silmarils y todo el tesoro robado.

Un aullido de dolor inundó el aire. Me estremecí al ver a Fëanor derrumbarse. Quise acercarme a él, para intentar consolarlo, para darle mi apoyo, pero sólo pude observar cómo la cólera y la rabia ardían en él. Rápido se rehizo y se encaró con Manwë. Con palabras llenas de odio, maldijo la hora en que fue llamado al Taniquetil. Y maldijo a Melkor.

- Morgoth le llamo. Negro Enemigo del Mundo- dijo con amargura y abandonó el Anillo del Juicio.

Le vi perderse en la noche, le hubiera seguido, pero no pude hacerlo. Y me quedé allí, llorando junto a los míos, mientras los Valar permanecían sentados.

No se cuánto tiempo permanecí sumido en la pena por todo lo perdido. Mas hasta mi llegaron los rumores de que Fëanor estaba convocando a los Noldor a un consejo en Tirion. Miré a los Valar, sentados, callados, ausentes y sentí cólera; ¿por qué no hacían nada? Decidí ir a escuchar a Fëanor, ver qué intenciones tenía.

Descendí a la ciudad y escuché las duras palabras, llenas de odio y rabia, de Fëanor. Habló contra Morgoth, de venganza, de valor. Criticó sin piedad la actitud pasiva de los Valar, que habían permitido que aquel mal nos alcanzara. Nos habló de los Hombres, los usurpadores, que nos arrebatarían lo que por derecho nos pertenecía; las extensas tierras de Endor, vírgenes, esperando nuestro gobierno.

Miré a mi alrededor, hallé en muchos rostros la determinación para marchar. Otros miraban a los príncipes Fingolfin y Finarfin, en busca de consejo y respuestas. Observé a los hermanos de Fëanor, no parecían oír con agrado las palabras del heredero de Finwë. Mas Fingolfin había prometido seguirle y supe, de algún modo, que lo haría. También escruté las caras de los hijos de los tres. Los siete de Fëanor no abandonarían a su padre, había seguridad en aquellos ojos. Respecto a sus primos, pareciese que en todos ellos, el deseo de conocer nuevas tierras les animase a partir. Lo vi en Fingon, en Finrod y Altariel y estaba seguro que sus  hermanos irían con ellos.

Fëanor siguió arengando, animando a partir a los suyos. Y junto a sus hijos, desenvainando las espadas, hizo el terrible juramento.

-"En nombre de Ilúvatar juramos. Que la Oscuridad Sempiterna caiga sobre nosotros, si no lo cumplimos. A Manwë, a Varda y a la sagrada Taniquetil nombramos como testigos. Prometemos seguir con odio y venganza hasta el fin del mundo a Vala, Demonio, Elfo u Hombre aun no nacidos, o a cualquier otra criatura, grande o pequeña, buena o mala, a la que el tiempo diese origen desde ahora hasta la consumación de los días, que guardara, tomara o arrebatara uno de los Silmarils".

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar aquellas amargas palabras. "¿Qué locura te mueve, amigo?" pensé.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Debía poner sobre aviso a los Valar, alguien tenía que detener a los Noldor, a Fëanor. Me retiré, cuando una acalorada discusión empezó entre Fingolfin y Fëanor.

Corrí de vuelta al Anillo del Jucio y me enfrenté a Manwë y sus iguales, pronunciando palabras de las que más tarde me arrepentiría.

- ¿No vais a hacer nada, Gran Rey de Arda?¿Acaso dejaréis que Fëanor lleve a cabo su locura?

- No nos opondremos a su marcha. Libres vinieron y libres partirán, si así lo desean-. Fueron las palabras de Manwë.

Era imposible, me dije, Valinor parecía desmoronarse a sus pies y no iban a hacer nada.

- ¡Aaaah! Qué clase de Poderes sois, que permitís que la oscuridad os confunda los pensamientos y el juicio...

- ¡Súrendil!- gritó mi padre, alarmado por mis palabras- No debes hablar así de los Valar. Respetarles, eso es lo que debes hacer.

- ¡¿Respeto?! No lo merecen. Míralos padre, sentados, sumidos en la pena. Pero deberían saber que hay que mirar adelante. Hay quiénes dependen de ellos. Son conscientes de la locura a la que Fëanor arrastra a los suyos y no van a tratar de impedirlo.

- Tus palabra son injustas, hijo de los Vanyar. Mas no las tendremos en cuenta, porque son el dolor y la ira quiénes las dictan. Comprende que el destino ya está cantado. Esta hora aciaga fue señalada hace eones por Eru, el Único-. Resonó la voz de Mandos.

- ¿El destino? Vosotros podéis quedaros aquí meditando sobre el destino. Yo, por mi parte, intentaré convencer a Fëanor de su error. Quizás, las palabras de un amigo le hagan entrar en razón. Por lo menos haré lo que esté en mi mano, así tenga que seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

Descendí hacia la ciudad. A mis espaldas oí a mi padre seguirme y escuché a Ingwë, nuestro Señor, pedirle que me dejara ir.

Me dirigí a mi casa, tomé algunas ropas, mi espada, Nár-Luine, que Fëanor me regalara en un tiempo que parecía remoto. Ensillé a mi caballo y cabalgué hacia dónde había dejado a los Noldor discutiendo.

Mas ya no estaban allí, habían partido hacia las costas de Elendë, así me dijeron los pocos que no los siguieron. Puse al galope a Yúkale, en mi mente sólo un pensamiento, una idea: detener a Fëanor.

El sonido de la batalla llegó a mis oídos antes de avistar los puertos. Cuando ante mí apareció Alqualondë, no podía creer lo que presenciaba. Eldar matando Eldar. Noldor y Teleri enfrentados. Aguas claras teñidas con la sangre de los muertos. Arena de playa ensangrentada. El mundo no podía ser el mismo.

Descendí a la ciudad, un caos de ruido y movimiento. Sobre mi caballo, avancé sin curso concreto, evitando a los combatientes, evitando mirar y ver. En la vorágine de la batalla me crucé con uno de los hijos de Fëanor, Celegorm.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esta lucha?

- Los Teleri quieren evitar que partamos. Se enfrentan a nosotros por orden de los Valar.

No podía ser verdad. Era..., era imposible, los Valar nunca permitirían algo así. Pero lo estaba viendo y también veía a los Poderes sentados, sin hacer nada. Y sien embargo, parecía que ahora intentasen detener a los Noldor por la fuerza, lanzando a nuestros hermanos, los jinetes de las olas, contra ellos. En aquel momento me sentí traicionado, engañado, y tomé como ciertas las palabras airadas que Fëanor dijera contra los Valar.

No pensé, sólo me dejé llevar por la rabia. Desenvainé mi espada, mas no herí de muerte a ninguno de mis atacantes, me limité a golpearles con la parte plana de la espada. Avanzando, ayudando a los Noldor a ganar los navíos. Mas cuando llegué a uno de los muelles, el reconocimiento del barco y su defensora hizo la luz en mi nublada y confusa mente.

Alkarewen defendía, junto a otros pocos, la embarcación de su familia. Sus manos sólo manejaban un arco corto, en nada rival del frío acero de los Noldor.

Volví la vista a mi espalda: duras e inmisericordes espadas contra arcos de escaso alcance y palos de madera. Aquello era una masacre. Estaban asesinando a los Teleri, sus cuerpos yacían a lo largo de los muelles y las calles de la ciudad. Muchos Noldor luchaban sin saber realmente la causa, llevados por la locura y la cólera o las mentiras.

Volví grupas y me interpuse entre el barco de mi prometida y los sanguinarios Noldor. De nuevo golpeé con la parte plana de la hoja y eché al agua a los que se acercaban demasiado. Combatí lo que me pareció un tiempo eterno, reteniendo a los atacantes, gritándoles que abandonaran la lucha, pero ellos, en su demencia, no atendían a razones.

De repente, a mi espalda, oí gritar mi nombre. Me volví y mi corazón se detuvo. Como si el mundo hubiese dejado moverse y ante mis ojos no hubiera nada más, vi a un noldo atravesar con su espada asesina el cuerpo de Alkarewen. La vi caer sobre la cubierta.

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!- hice subir de un salto al barco a Yúkale. Desmonté y, cegado por la ira, sin duda o remordimiento, corté el cuello del asesino de Alkarewen. Maté a otros dos más, que se cruzaron en mi camino. Derramé la sangre de aquellos que, hasta hacía un momento, había llamado amigos. Mas en esos instantes, no sentí nada, en mi mente sólo un pensamiento, ella.

Me arrodillé junto a su cuerpo y la estreché contra mi pecho. Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos, como las llamas del dolor que laceraban mi ser.

- No te mueras, no te mueras mi amor. Por favor-. Intenté, en vano, taponar la terrible herida abierta con mi mano, para frenar el torrente de sangre que manaba de ella.

- Súrendil –susurró apenas sin fuerzas, deslizándose la sangre por sus labios- Prométeme que no te culparás..., que no culparás a los Noldor... El único responsable es Melkor, recuérdalo. Yo... perdono a Fëanor y su gente, engañados.

- Calla, no gastes fuerzas. Te pondrás bien. No te vas a morir –dije entre sollozos mal contenidos- Me oyes, no te vas a morir... -. Repetí, acariciando su bello rostro, tan pálido ahora.

- Nai... Eru... etye... varyvar... tennoio... Etye melanye -. Dijo. Sus ojos se apagaron y murió. Su espíritu abandonó el cuerpo. (Que Eru te proteja siempre. Te quiero).

La abracé fuertemente, bañando su cuerpo con mis lágrimas. Sentí como si una mano inmisericorde me desgarrara el corazón y el espíritu. Un dolor terrible y profundo se adueñó de mi cuerpo. No podía respirar, no podía moverme. De lo más hondo de mi corazón brotó un lamento llenó de aflicción, grité, grité su nombre. Pero la agonía que me embargaba no despareció.

- ¡¡¡Aaaah!!! ¡¡¡Alkarewen!!! ¿Por qué, por qué...?

La lucha seguía a mi alrededor, pero ya no era consciente de ello, sólo la veía a ella. Tomé su cuerpo inerte en brazos y bajé del barco, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Yúkale me seguía. Transido de dolor, crucé la ciudad en dirección a nuestra playa, en la que el día anterior nos habíamos prometido y éramos felices.

Oí cómo me llamaban y tiraban de mi, pero no hice caso. Todo mi mundo había dejado de existir.

Caminé con los ojos fijos en su rostro, en aquellos ojos de zafiro, que ya no volverían a abrirse nunca más.

Llegué a la cala, la brisa marina levantaba el polvillo plateado de la arena y lo depositaba en el cuerpo de Alkarewen, vistiéndola de luminosa plata.

Entré en el mar y avancé hasta que las aguas alcanzaron mi cintura. La miré por última vez. Sintiendo caer sobre mi todo el peso de su pérdida.

- Oltho mí altanéninen, melmenya -. Besé sus fríos labios. (Duerme en el mar, mi amor).

- Nai Ulmo etye varyvar sí. Etye  melanye. Namarië -. Dije, mientras la dejaba sobre las aguas. (Que Ulmo te proteja ahora. Te quiero. Adiós).

Pequeñas olas arrastraron su cuerpo hacia el horizonte, llevándola a su féretro marino.

El tiempo se paró para mi. La vista perdida en el infinito, sin sentir nada. Con el corazón desgarrado. Miré las estrellas, buscando una respuesta que no podía encontrar. Me dejé caer sobre las aguas. La vida había perdido todo sentido y no tenía más deseos que dejarme morir; así esperé que Ossë me tomara. Pero el destino tenía otros planes para mí; las aguas me dejaron en la playa. Pasé minutos u horas, no lo se, tendido sobre la arena, sin pensar, sólo mirando el firmamento.

Pasado un tiempo, que para mi no tenía sentido, llegaron a mis oídos voces, los Noldor marchaban por la costa y el mar hacia Araman.

- Nada me ata ya a este lugar. Todo cuanto quise lo he perdido. ¿Cómo podría vivir aquí con su recuerdo, con su ausencia? -. Dije al cielo.

Me levanté, monté sobre Yúkale y me uní a la última hueste de Finarfin.

Cabalgué solitario, reflexionando. No sólo pensando en ella, sino también en mis ignominiosos actos. Pues recordé, que cegado por la ira y la venganza, había arrebatado tres vidas. Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, la culpa hizo presa en mi, hundiéndose muy hondo en mi ser. "¡Asesino de hermanos!" gritó mi mente. Y supe que era cierto. Culpándome, decidí que buscaría la redención en Endor, si es que podía encontrarla, luchando contra los males de Morgoth. Vengaría la muerte de Alkarewen derramando la oscura sangre de las criaturas del Enemigo.

Mas, aun con esos pensamientos, las lágrimas volvían a correr por mi cara, olvidada toda felicidad pasada, sólo el dolor anidó en mi corazón durante el largo camino.

Fui testigo de la terrible Maldición, vi caer el peso del destino sobre los que fueron llamados los Desposeídos. Comprendía la renuncia de Finarfin, volviéndose hacia Valinor. Pero para mi todo aquello era indiferente, en esa hora, sólo tenía mi pena

Llegamos a las tierras cercanas al Helcaraxë. Sin darme cuenta de cómo había llegado allí, me hallé embarcado en uno de los navíos, nunca más blancos, pues la sangre de inocentes teñían sus maderos.

A mi alrededor, las gentes de Fëanor se preparaban para zarpar. Creo que alguien me saludó y se alegró de verme a bordo.

- Súrendil, amigo, has de ser el único vanya del oeste que ha partido junto a nosotros -. No recuerdo quién dijo aquello, posiblemente Maedhros. Yo sólo asentí, ausente.

Arribamos en Endor. El frío y cortante viento marino me había despejado y yo cerré mi mente a los más recientes recuerdos. Era hora de mirar hacia delante, una nueva tierra se desplegaba ante mí. Pronto podría empezar mi oscura senda de venganza. Sin embargo, el dolor seguía ahí, presente por mucho que intentara apartarlo.

Estaba preparando a Yúkale para la partida, cuando oí la histérica risa de Fëanor. Y para horror mío, vi cómo ordenaba quemar las naves, abandonando a su suerte a Fingolfin y sus gentes. Me dirigí hacia él.

- ¡Estás loco!-. le espeté. Volcando en mis palabra gran parte de mi dolor.

Se volvió y me miró, casi sin verme. En sus oscuros ojos ardía la demencia, la cólera, la codicia y el malsano orgullo. No reconocía a mi antiguo amigo en aquella mirada.

- Súrendil, me alegra que te unas a nosotros. Juntos, derrotaremos a Morgoth, humillándole, recuperaré los Silmarils y seremos bendecidos por su luz. No habrá más señores que nosotros, todo será nuestro y ninguna criatura nos despojará.

Las lágrimas ardieron de nuevo en mis ojos, pero las contuve.

- No te seguiré, Fëanor.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso eres tan débil como los que hemos dejado atrás?

- Sabes que no. Pero sólo veo la locura guiando tus actos. La locura y las mentiras de Morgoth. Partiré sólo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Eres mi amigo, no deberías insultarme con tus necias palabras. Quizás seas un enviado de los Valar, un espía, que me arrebatará los Silmarils cuando los tenga en mi poder y se los llevará a esos ladrones. Súrendil, eso es lo que tu...

- ¡Basta! ¿Tan confundido estás, que ya no distingues entre amigo y enemigo? No soy ningún espía. Por tu culpa estoy en estas tierras, por tu culpa he perdido aquello que... –no merecía la pena decírselo-. No vuelvas a llamarme Súrendil, ese ya no será mi nombre, de ahora en adelante se me conocerá como Erya Dúnion* –dije, recordando las palabras del barco-. No participaré en tu locura, Fëanor. Sólo espero que los que te sigan no mueran en vano. Namarië.

Con sus ojos demudados clavados en mi espalda, monté sobre Yúkale y partí al galope, sin volver la vista atrás. Internándome en la eterna noche.

Lo había perdido todo, hasta mi nombre.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

* Erya Dúnion: Único Hijo del Oeste

Bueno, este es el capítulo 8º y he decido subirlo saltándome el 7º, porque se puede leer de manera independiente. Además, hacia mucho que no subía nada a ff.net y tenía ganas de colgar algo sobre Erya para quiénes les está gustando la historia. La verdad es que ahora tengo la Historia de Erya Dúnion muy parada, debido entre otras cosas a diferentes proyectos que tengo entre manos y los odiosos exámenes de febrero. Es posible que en breve suba un par de capis sobre un biografía de Elessar que estoy escribiendo, pero espero que algún día vuelva a escribir sobre el bueno de Erya, que no lo voy a abandonar así como así ^^ .

Espero vuestras reviws!!!

Tenna!!!


End file.
